Is This Seat Taken
by butimbroken
Summary: Buffy/Angel. Mature Themes. PWP. Buffy & Angel share an interesting bus ride. AU. COMPLETE.


Every day, Buffy Summers would sit, staring, rather obviously, at the boarding passengers as she waited for _him_. She would wait anxiously for the first glimpse of those tall brown spikes he wore his hair in, and her heart would flutter as he came more clearly into view. Quickly, she would look him over, noting every last detail that she could before looking away as fast as she could, usually with a beat red blush, and stare out of the window of the bus as she mentally drooled over the picture he had made.

_That he always made._

He'd only caught her a few times, quite some time ago now, but she was rather sure he knew what she was up to. That is, if he even gave a second thought to her, but it still managed to embarrassed her to no end. It didn't exactly get her to stop though. But at least he hadn't called her on it or anything.

_Yet anyway._

She wasn't anywhere near the World's Best Driver, so Buffy depended on public transportation and on her friends, if need be. And the first time she'd noticed him, the bus became her number one option.

He, whoever he was, shared the bus with her almost every day on her way back home. It was the highlight of her every day, the second half of the ride home when he would join the ride.

He almost always took the first avaliable seat, while she on the other hand stuck to the ones closer to the back, but close enough to the front to watch out for him to hop aboard.

She had every intention to only watch him from a distance, besides in her every last fantasy that was. The closest she ever got to him was when she'd have to pass his seat to get off at her stop, which was usually the most stressful part of her day. Forget school, forget any family or friend drama, forget her part-time job. No, no, no. Those few, very short moments were almost too hard to handle. She would stand with shaky legs and do her best to hurry past him and out the door, without tripping or falling of course. So far, God had been on her side with that. She would avoid any eye contact with him or anyone else, her eyes stayed low and to the ground, her mind would race and she would try to just tell herself to get off and away then she could breathe again.

_But it was worth it._

He was like some dark mysterious God, one who dressed up like a suit and rode a city bus, but a God nonetheless. He was quite tall, his hair making him seem even taller, not to mention just the dark presence he had about him. His hair was a glorious dark brown and his eyes matched beautifully. She could easily tell he worked out alot, and was sure that would be a better sight to see without all of his stuffy suits. He was graceful and beautiful. He was a little less tanned then a guy his age, or, well, his assumed age of around twenty-five or twenty-six, in California. Thinking about it though, she realized she was staring to become the same way as her life became busier and busier. She decided she liked it though, made him... she didn't know what, but more of something to her.

Besides sitting in the first avaliable seat, looking absolutely delicious and dressed in a designer suit, she also noticed a few other regular habits and things about the man as time progressed. Like, for example, if he'd looked more stressed than usual, he would pull out a portable ceedee player and headphones once he sat down. Those days were usually earlier in the week. He wore expenisive suits, shoes and ties. His ties were nothing that special she supposed, but fascinated her all the same. She soon began to notice his weird pattern of the week with them she spent so much time on it. His shirts she was still working on, right now she just knew she had a list of her favorites. On the days where he didn't pull out his ceedee player, he would instead just sit there, contempt. He never pulled out a cell phone, beeper or pager. He never pulled out random things from his briefcase or occasional black bag, no snacks, nothing to drink, no laptop, no book or newspaper or magazine...

He would always politetly ask if it were alright for him to sit beside whoever and make small talk for a moment, sometimes longer if he'd ended up with a chatty person. He never seem to mind either way though.

He had a nice set pattern, one she was slowly learning about and discovering she had on of her own as well. Today, however, it was all about to be disrupted.

Buffy heard someone clear their throat as she stared out the window. Her forehead was leaning slightly on it, enjoying the cool feel of it to her heated flesh, as she burned the image of her mysterious man into her head. She gently lifted it up and turned to see whoever it was who wanted her attention. And she sat wide-eyed and shocked as she saw who exactly it turned out to be.

_Him._

'Oh, my, Jesus Christ!'

"Excuse me, Miss, is this seat taken?"

Buffy sat nervously beside the strange man, answering his simple questions the best she could with that tiny piece of her brain that still managed to work through the mush. Somehow she did get out that yes, it was fine for him to sit, she was fine, thanked him and asked how he was quietly. How this happened, she didn't quite understand.

He unbuttoned his jacket and let it hang loosely around him when he sat down, which did not help manners any. Being this close to him was bad enough.

After staring at him, eyes bulging, mouth gaped open, drool most likely coming out she looked away in a hurry, blushing, and staring at the window again before sneaking a look toward the rest of the bus. She noticed right away plenty of empty seats ahead of her. She had sat a tad bit closer than she normally would, but still, it didn't make any sense.

It flew her into an even larger panic. He, however, sat there, perfectly calm and relaxed.

She noticed this as she stole a glance his way, which that, turned out to be a not so good idea. He smiled, noticing her. She blushed and turned her head back away quickly, going back to staring out the window whilst trying to calm down.

"I'm Angel, by the way," his voice rang out to her and she slowly turned her head back to him. He was half smiling, his head tilted as he tried to get her attention.

Buffy cleared her throat and attempted a smile back. "Buffy. I... I'm Buffy."

"Pretty name," he said, relaxing back into the seat again, "I've seen you on the bus here a few times."

She tried to keep her face from turning red again, but it was a useless idea. She opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out, burning her face up more. She just gave an embarrassed nod and looked back away, staring at her fidgeting hands in her lap. This turned out to not be a best plan of action when he move a bit in his seat and her eyes were drawn to the movement, which lead her drawn to his lap instead. She unconsciously licked her lips as she stared at the bulge in his black dress pants.

When she snapped back into reality she blushed realizing she could feel his eyes on her, she didn't dare look up at him and instead cleared her throat once more and looked at her hands before going back to the window.

"Looks like it's going to rain," his erotic voice came to her again after several moments.

Buffy gave a small nod. "I heard on the news this morning that we're supposed to have a few scattered storms over the next two or three days," she replied automatically.

"Yeah, pretty much shot the plans I had. I guess I just have to find something to do at my house this weekend." The suggestive tone in his voice had her shocked for a moment before slowly turning her head back to him. He had a hint of a smirk on his face again, but his eyes were dark with lust. It sent shivers down her spine.

"I... I'm sure you can fi... find something to... do..." she said, her eyes slowly drifting down him, back to his lap. The bulge was bigger now, starting to really strain against the cloth. As she licked her lips again, it jumped and she began to blush again. She tried to pry her eyes away but couldn't.

"You can touch me if you want," his husky voice came to her, closer, and she realized he was leaning toward her. She soon felt his nose bury into the hair that fell on her shoulder, felt his warm breath against her skin. "I really, really wouldn't mind."

Buffy lowered her head some in her great embarrassment, then she felt his lips softly kiss her ear and down to about halfway down her neck before moving back up again. She could feel the dampness spreading between her legs as his tongue flicked at her earlope.

Buffy let out a small whimpering moan and was too distracted to notice one of his large hands had grabbed one of her much smaller ones and that he was dragging them both into his lap. Her fingers wrapped around him, the best they could given the situation, and with her tiny hands to begin with, before she realized what had happened. When she did, she gasped and tried to pull away but he was right there, whispering it was okay.

She was, yet again, blushing and stole a glance around the rest of the bus and its passengers again.

"It's just you and me," he whispered, as if reading her mind, "they can't see us, baby."

"Angel..." she whispered, she was trying to talk him and herself out of this, but she couldn't even get her voice to act right.

His cock jumped again as the desire shown in her voice, as her lean, pink-tipped fingers rubbed his manhood.

He moaned, low in his throat, against her neck that he was terrorizing, as she slowly became more comfortable with the situation. Even so, she couldn't believe this was happening, what she was doing, and who she was participating with. She really hoped this wasn't some very realistic dream completly messing with her.

Needing more of him, her fingers lifted up to the top of his pants and slowly undid the top button then grasped for the fly and slid it down gently. Through the opening, she could see bits of his dark blue boxers and her hand reached inside towards them, towards him. He moaned her name as she fondled him, his blunt teeth nipping at her.

"Angel..." she tried again, even as she worked him. She felt his head move against her and thought it was almost as though he was shaking his head no at her.

"Mm, you and I both want this," he replied. "Have for a long time. Eight months of it, in fact. Today, too."

Buffy was shocked, to say the least. He was right afterall. And she couldn't believe it.

He gave a small chuckle, his hand wrapping around the one half inside of his pants, moving with her. "Eight months is a long time, an eternity in my view. I had to work late that evening, had a car problem earlier that week, still wasn't fixed. I had refused a company loaned car, and the person I had gotten a ride with was gone. I hadn't really thought after my long day and even went out to the parking lot, looking for my car," he chuckled again. "When it came back to me I felt quite foolish, as you can imagine, and knew I couldn't go back inside because of it, but I didn't really want to call anyone for the same reason. I thought about a cab.. but then I saw a bus heading my way and _bam_. There you were, sitting five seats from the back," he said and remembering the image of her that night, his hips jerked up and into her hand better. "I thought I was seeing things," he whispered. "You were sweet. And innocent. Your hair was tied into braided pigtails, a pink bow at the end of each. You had a pink shirt on too, I could barely see it, or anymore of you, though. But I did. See _you_, that is. Your face never left me. Your body neither as you hopped off. I couldn't believe my luck when this became a daily thing."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Or what she was seeing when a small movement somehow caught her eye. Someone was getting off of the bus, and it only took a moment to realize who it was and why. Her hand flew away from him and she blushed as she started to quickly grab at her things, the world coming back to her once more. "Oh shit, this is my stop," she rushed out, unbelieving that she didn't notice or notice how much time had passed or, well, anything.

_Only him._

She only started to stand up some, praying she'd gathered up all of her things in her hurry and with cloud-filled eyes, when she soon found herself beging pulled back down, arms tightly wrapped around her.

"No," he muttered against her lips before devouring them, his hand grabbing down to her own again, gently tugging at her things. She realeased them and he dropped them back down to the ground as her arms wrapped around him.

OoOoO

Angel quickly but carefully removed Buffy's hand from back inside of his pants then zipped them up before yanking his shirt down over his erection. He stood, quickly trying to make himself look the tinest bit of presentable, then he grabbed for her arm as they had reached his stop.

As soon as her feet hit the ground he twirled her and lifted her into his arms, only taking a moment to realize how small this girl really was before his mind wandered elsewhere.

Buffy's own mind was so muddled she didn't know or care much about anything going on.

As they got to his door, he pressed her hard into it and his body hard into her as he blindly tried to get his keys in the lock. It took a lot of frustrated efforts, growls and a bit of bloodspill when he bit into her lip, but he finally got it and hurried them both in. Before her bags even hit the ground, clothes were flying and he was moving blindly through his place to get to his bedroom.

Eight months _had been_ a long time.

Every since seeing her that first night, he hadn't had any desire to be with anyone else. And, for a man as sexually active as he'd been for so many years, his life had been made into a new kind of hell.

He gave up sex, his ability to ever think of anything else, sleep because he just found himself wound up and frustrated. Hell, he gave up driving his car, that was fixed in a matter of days after that night, to and from work to ride a city bus. All because of some college _girl_ he didn't know. Didn't have a clue about. All he did know was how bad he wanted her, how bad he had to have her.

_Now he was._

He sat down on the edge and lowered her in front of him. He noticed that shy, worried look come back to her face so quickly reached down to kiss her and whisper everything was going to be just fine again. His hands wandered down from her cheek to the hem of the small tee shirt she was wearing and together they lifted it off, revealing a blood red silk bra underneath. He smiled in appreciation and bent slightly so he could grab her better and bring her up to his lap. His hands slid around her, unhooking the garment and enjoyed the view as it slowly slid off.

He weighed her breasts in each of his palms before lowering his head down to take one of the hardening tips in his mouth. She quirmed frantacially as he worked, teasing her to no end before doing the same with the other. One hand had remained digging cresent moons into his skin while the other had fallen back into his lap, stroking his throbbing member.

"You know what else I remember about that night," he said in a deep whisper, "You. And that damn lollipop."

Buffy half giggled, half moaned. More moaning when he scooted her closer to him in his lap.

"All I could think of for weeks was how bad I wanted to be the damn thing. I had tormenting dreams after that. All of you, those eyes penedtrating through me, your lips.." Angel groaned as he felt her hand pull away from him. He desperatly grabbed at her to put it back but she had other ideas in mind.

Buffy licked her lips as she knelt back in front of him, fitting nicely between his muscular legs that she took a moment to appreciate. Then her attention returned to the glistening helmet of his cock before her eyes went back to his face for a moment, feeling unsure again.

"Whatever you want to do," he whispered, though she could hear the pleading hidden in his tone.

Buffy leaned forward, slowly closing in on him. Her mouth carressed the tip of him, her tongue running along the slit. She sucked lightly, slipping over the head easily and began going deeper down his shaft. Buffy felt Angel move, going to lean back some, resting his weight on his arms as he let her do as she wished with him. Then she got down to business with him.

She had only done this a number of times, all with her ex boyfriend, but he wouldn't have guessed so by the way she moved. Everything else was a pretty dead giveaway.

One of his hands moved from the bed and to brush away some of the golden strands that fell across her face as she moved up and down his throbbing shaft, her tongue working his head while her hand massaged his balls gently. His body tingled as she grew more and more intense. There was a a pink streak from her lipstick and gloss forming to prove it now, too.

Angel leaned his head back, moaning and closing his eyes, missing her other hand sliding up her own legs then thighs, under her skirt, coming in between to her aching sex. One finger slipped past her panties and into her slit, making her moan at the contact. His cock popped out of her mouth when she insterted a second one and she giggled. His eyes opened and he looked at her, tilting to the side as she swallowed his member again, following her other arm to watch her perform on herself as well.

Angel sat up straight again, his hands going down to her naked breasts, tweaking them gently and reveling in her moans that vibrated him.

He pulled her head gently back and bent to kiss her hard and passionantly. "Do you want me, Buffy?" he asked against her mouth before going in for a second time. When the kiss broke off again, she stared into his eyes.

"Now please," she whispered.

Angel smiled and held a hand out to her, helping her up to her feet before him. His hands slid up from her knees, up her legs and to her thighs. And Buffy moaned as his hand brushed across the crotch of her panties, feeling the dampness for a moment before quickly retreating.

He moved her back a few steps the stood up, coming around behind her and getting her positioned over the edge of the bed. Angel lifted the small skirt up and out of his way, taking a moment to admire the view he was now getting. Then slowly, one of his hands began to caress her back, which arched up into his touch, while the other played across one of her thighs. She moaned softly and stole a glance back at him over her shoulder.

Suddenly his hands moved, coming around to grab at her hips, before he thrust himself forward, letting her feel him between her spread legs. She gasped and looked down, watching as the top of his member would poke in and out from between her thighs as he went.

It wasn't long before he felt the dampness in the flimsy material growing. She was hot, wet and ready for him. And he loved it.

One of his hands came down from her hip to brush against her clit, making her squeal in delight. He pulled back and let his thumb rub against her button while he slipped a few of his long fingers inside of her, pumping away. "Oh fuck," she moaned, one hand coming up to grab at a breast as she pushed back against him. "God!"

Buffy could feel an orgasm building and knew she wasn't going to be able to hold back. In only a matter of seconds, she felt her body shudder and waves of pure pleasure crash over her. Her hand flew back down to the bed, trying to keep herself from falling over as she flooded her matching red panties.

She was too busy seeing stars, that she didn't feel his fingers hooking into them, pulling them down and off of her body. Even lifting her up to get them past her feet.

She started to come out of it as she felt her shoes being taken off and looked down at him, seeing a wide smile as he finished quickly, then stood back up. He leaned forward and kissed down her back, his hands wrapping to tease her breasts before coming back to her hips.

Angel's head pulled away and in lightening speed, she could feel him at her entrance. She gasped again and looked over her shoulder, meeting his dark gaze as he pushed lightly, going deeper. Her head tilted back, moaning his name and closing her eyes, her breath coming out in sharp pants. "Oh fuck, God.. God.. more," she begged as he continued to bury himself.

Once he filled her completely he began pumping in and out in a slow steady rhythm. Buffy's legs shook with every tiny movement he made. He was huge and she thought if he had been any bigger she wouldn't have been able to take him, that he would split her in two.

As he gathered speed, she began to moan loudly. Her legs were starting to turn into jelly again. She ordered him to fuck her harder and he happily obliged, sending her into a second orgasm. It crashed into her harder then the last. She did her best to steady herself again as he continued to pump harder and harder.

"Angel!" she cried, her face turning red, gasping hard.

One hand returned to her clit, begining a ruthless attack on it that had her soaring again in no time. Her hands balled into fists with his blue comforter and she let out a very primal grunt as she bounced hard against him and the bed. He felt the fluttering around his cock again and hit her with all of his might before growling and letting his burning hot seed spill out into her.

Buffy slumped over, her knees seriously starting to give. He chuckled as he pulled himself from the small girl and helped her up, turning her over and lifting her into the middle of the bed. And together they laid there, panting, both staring up at his white celiing. Angel use what little strength he had at the moment to pull her closer to him, dropping a kiss on her forehead, her nose and down to her mouth. Buffy moved on top of him, laying out perfecly across his naked body, her head pillowed on his heaving chest.

Normally Angel would mind such an act, but this was h_er_. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

She was his now.

He could finally rest easy again.


End file.
